Life Takes a New Direction
by Kered Amstys
Summary: When you are in a new place, with new people, feeling new emotions, life can take a turn for the better, or the worse. Alex Westner is learning that now with The New Directions. OC Alex Westner xRachel later in the story, rated M for later content.
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I _**do not own**_ any of the characters of _Glee. _They are owned by the respected creators. The character of Alex Westner is owned by me (Derek Jordan Sytsma/Kered Amstys), and any use must be with explicit, written consent of the owner, This is strictly a work of fiction, using vague story lines from the television show adaptation of _Glee. _The lyrics of _Changes _are owned by David Bowie

Author's Note: This story is written in the first person perspective of Alex. It takes place after Comeback, but essentially deletes "Blame it On The Alcohol" from existence. Any sung parts will be _italics._

Chapter 1: Changes

I eyeballed ticking wall clock of my English III class, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. I was a new transfer to William McKinley High School, having left Westvale High School just twenty-four hours prior. I had my reasons for leaving, but those weren't important at the moment. In all honesty, nothing seemed more important to me than what I had planned. I was nearly bouncing in my seat, launching forth like a spring loaded toy when the bell finally sounded and echoed through the room and halls. I had one place and one place on in mind to move to, and nothing would deter me from my destination. As countless McKinley students shuffled toward the front doors, I move further into the school, toward the hard, wooden double doors of the choir room. I took a deep breath and pushed them open; walking into the New Directions Glee Club meeting that was getting ready to start. All eyes were on me as I put one foot in front of the other and entered the brightly lit room. I recognized their faces…I had seen them at competitions. Thirteen pairs of eyes just seemed to burrow into my skin…but I was not going to be intimidated. I refused to be scared away. I adjusted the red, canvas jacket that I was wearing, ran my fingers through my deep, brunette locks, and smiled.

"Will Schuester?" I said, looking toward the director of the club. "My name is Alex Westner. I'm new at McKinley, having just transferred from Westvale yesterday. I know it's a little last minute, considering Regionals are right around the corner…but I'd like to be the newest member of New Directions, that is, if you'll have me." I said, smiling so that my emerald eyes were almost squinted. As I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I dropped my smile to see Mr. Schuester in front of me. "Well, like everyone else Alex, you can join…if you pass the audition." He said, looking to his club for their opinion. Most nod their heads, but one stands to object. I knew her face…it was one that I couldn't shake ever since I saw it at Regionals last year. She was none other than the songstress of the group, Rachel Berry.

"Mr. Schue, if he is going to audition with Regionals right around the corner, and the theme is Anthems, then I believe he should have to audition with one. Does everyone agree?" She said, scanning the group for any sign of disagreement. I smiled at this revelation. "I was hoping someone would say that…" I said with a hint of confidence. "Do you happen to know Changes by David Bowie?" I asked the pianist. With a quick nod, he bag to play and I cleared my throat.

_Oh yeah. Mmmm. Still don't know what I was…waitin' for. And my time was running wild. A million dead end streets and, every time I thought I got it made, it seems the taste, was not so sweet! _I belted out as looked clear across the room into the eyes of Rachel Berry, the instigator of this "anthem" performance. I too, however, felt the need to scan the room. Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang were smiling and swaying in time with my singing. Finn Hudson was nodding his head in an agreeing manner. Artie Abrams was doing the same, while Noah Puckerman gave no sign of good or bad. I continued singing the first verse until I hit the chorus, which was where I decided no one else in the room mattered…I needed to know that, above all else, I knew I was doing well.

_I'm much to fast to take that test…Ch-ch-ch-changes, _as I hit that note, I heard Mr. Schue chime in as the back-up singer _(turn to face the strain Ch-ch-changes!) Don't wanna be a richer man. Ch-ch-ch-changes. (turn to face the strain Ch-ch-changes!) There's gonna have to be a different plan. Time may change meeeeeeee, but I can't trace time._

I continued, feeling a tear stream down my cheek as I hit the end of the second verse. _And these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds, are immune to your consultation. They're quite aware what they're going through. Ch-ch-ch-changes. (turn to face the strain Ch-ch-changes!) Don't tell them to grow up and out of it! Ch-ch-ch-changes. (turn to face the strain Ch-ch-changes!) Where's your shame, you've left us up to our necks in it! Time may change meeeeee, but you can't trace time.  
Strange fascination fascinating me. Changes are taking, the pace I'm going through! Ch-ch-ch-changes. (turn to face the strain Ch-ch-changes) Oh, look out, you rock and rollers! _I said, ushering toward the entire group _Ch-ch-ch-changes. (turn to face the strain Ch-ch-changes!) Pretty soon now you're gonna get older. Time may change me, but I can't trace time. I said that time may change meeeeeee, but I can't trace…time… _I said, closing out the song as tears were streaming down my cheeks. I didn't realize how much of an "anthem" for my life the song had truly become until I sang it. As I wiped my tears, I listened to the room. I felt my stomach knot up as there was nothing up silence…which was broken moments later by applause from Finn, followed up the group as whole, Puckerman whistling along with his claps. Mr. Schue grasped my shoulder again and smile. "If that wasn't an all out audition, I don't know what would be. Alex, I don't know why you left Westvale, or Aural Intensity for that matter, but I don't honestly care either. Welcome to New Directions." He said.

With those words, I was left in silence. I was struck with awe, perhaps, that for once my life was going through changes and for the better. As Mr. Schue said his "welcome to the team" basics, the entire group got up and began patting me on the back, Quinn and Brittany hugging me, Finn shaking my hand, and the others smiling and saying their welcomes. I never had this at Westvale. It was time for changes, and I was going to make them happen.

**Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1. I plan on having much more to come, and I promise that Alex's reasons for leaving Westvale will be revealed soon enough. Please review, they're always appreciated!**


	2. I'll Be There For You

Disclaimer: I _**do not own**_ any of the characters of _Glee. _They are owned by the respected creators. The character of Alex Westner is owned by me (Derek Jordan Sytsma/Kered Amstys), and any use must be with explicit, written consent of the owner, This is strictly a work of fiction, using vague story lines from the television show adaptation of _Glee. _The lyrics to _I'll Be There For You _are owned by The Remberants

Author's Note: Any sung parts will be _italics._

Chapter 2: I'll Be There For You

I awoke the next morning, the morning after my audition for New Directions, in a panic. A cold sweat coated my skin, and my heart was racing. I took a deep breath, reaching for my now vibrating phone. I saw that I had a new text message waiting for me. I hesitated on opening it, but decided it was for the best. I read it slowly, a smile spreading across my face I did.

"Remember, rehearsals are immediately after school man, don't be late!" was all that it read, the "from" read "Artie". It wasn't a dream…I had auditioned and made it. I had sang my heart out, and for once in my life, I was heard. I wasn't just a voice amongst the many, I was heard for my potential and for whom I really was. I had been accepted into the glee club and we had all exchanged numbers and I was finally at a place where I wasn't just "the one kid in row five". I quickly typed a reply of "Wouldn't miss it for the world" and headed toward my bedroom door. Dad hadn't made it home last night, as usual. As much as I applauded his responsibility to not drink and drive, I frowned up on his alcoholic tendencies. I turned on the hallway light and headed toward the bathroom. It was six in the morning, which meant I had thirty minutes to get ready and get out the door to make it to school on time. I sighed, realizing that, if Dad didn't come home, neither did the car we were forced to share. "Looks like I'm rollerblading to school. Not like it doesn't have four out of the five days a week." I said, turning on the hot water and hoping in.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dried and lacing up my blades. As I tossed my messenger back along my side, I suddenly felt the familiar vibration of my phone in my pocket. "Who in the heck would be texting me at 6:45 in the morning…" I said. As I read the text, another smile spread across my face. I had never smiled like this at Westvale, because no one would send this to me. "Hey, noticed you're not here yet. You alright?" was what the bold, black letters read from Finn Hudson, the co-captain of New Directions. I pondered over what exactly to type in response, but finally fell upon the right words.

"I'm fine Finn, just stuck roller blading to school. I should get there right before the bell rings, but I won't miss rehearsals, I promise." I wrote back, typing as quickly as possibly. With one foot out the door, my phone was humming once again. "Stay put, I'll be at your house in five." Was what came back, once again from Finn. Not once, in my two and half years at Westvale, had anyone offered to give me a ride to school when I was stuck walking or rollerblading, and now two days into attending McKinley, I was being told I was getting a ride. This was…unreal to me. Before I could text back "OK", a honking horn told me that Finn was sitting in front of my meager home. I quickly undid the blade, sliding my black, star-patterned converse onto my feet and running out the door.

"Wow…thanks for this Finn. You don't know how much it means to me." Was all I could really figure to say to my fellow glee-clubber. He smile and stepped on the gas. "No problem man. But, just curious, where is your car?" He said, noticing the tire tracks in the drive way. I stammered across my answer, but told him that my father had to work an early shift and we shared the car. Only a half lie, it's not that…right? That was how I would justify it.

"Oh, that sucks dude, I'm sorry. Well, we'd better hurry to class. I'll see you after school, okay? Later Alex!" He said, taking off like a bolt of lightning toward his next class. Just as I walked into the hallway, I saw a group of jocks headed toward none other than the other co-captain of the New Directions, Rachel Berry. I could tell they held something behind their backs, and cringed as I knew what I was. As I saw one of them move to swing it from behind their back, I dove in front to cover Rach, getting covered in the cold, red, icy slime known as a "slushie".

"Well hot damn. We were aiming for Berry, but we got the new kid instead. Works just the same I guess. Consider this your initiation to McKinley High, nerd!" one of the jocks said as the rest of his goons poured their slushes on me as well. Just like Westvale, only colder, was all I could think as the last cup was poured on my head. As the group of insensitive sub-humans walked away, I nodded and let the collective slush fall to the floor.

"Why would you jump in front of slushie facial for me?" Rachel finally asked as I was pulling on a spare shirt on the nurse's office. I shrugged my answer, not entirely sure how to answer her. "I'm in New Directions now, and you've been in New Directions since its inception. I mean, we're kind of friends now Rachel…and it's what I do for my friends. I'm not the type to watch them get bullied and not do anything. I'm also not the type to watch guys pick on a girl. Chivalry may be endangered, but it's not completely dead." I said as I pulled my now vibrating phone out of my pocket. "OMG, Alex, heard what happened. U OK?" was blaring across my screen from three different people. Brittany and Mercedes texts first, followed a moment after by Tina. "What happened?" came from Mr. Schue, Santana, and Quinn."Dude, I'll beat all their asses, just say the word" came after that from Puck and Lauren. "Glad my spare clothes fit ya. U OK dude?" followed from Mike. "Sorry about the slushie facial man, I hate those jerks." Came from Sam. I shook my head and texted back to all of them. "I'm fine. Little cold, but fine." And looked at Rachel after hitting send.

"Ya know, all morning, my phone has been on vibrate, and I've gotten texts from the other members. Artie, Finn, now everyone else, but not a single one from you. I don't care if you're not impressed with me Rachel Berry, but accept the fact I'm here, and I'm part of your glee club now, and I'll be damned if I'll let anything happen to you or any one else in New Directions if I can help it." I said, walking toward the door, smiling at the school nurse. "Thanks for letting me use the showers and get changed. Hopefully this won't be regular occurrence." Was all I said before exiting and heading toward Chemistry II. As I walked down the hall, my phone buzzed and hummed with vibration once more. "Thank you" was all that it read…from Rachel. After that, I think a smile was plastered on my face for the remainder of the day. As I walked into rehearsals, ever greeted me with "glad you okay"s and "we're all here for you"s and Mr. Schue walked up to me personally.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry that had to happen this morning. A lot of people here don't exactly support us but-" he said, before I had to cut him off.

"But that's why we support each other, right?" I said, look him dead in the eye. "I have a song I'd like to sing to everyone, because today they showed me friendship I've never before encountered." I said, clearing my throat, hearing the band hit the first chord, as we had discussed this all during lunch.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this waaaaaaay. Your jobs a joke, you're broke, you love life's DOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. It's like you're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. But-" _I sang, looking at Rachel as I sang, then to everyone else, with Finn chiming in now at the chorus. _I'll be there for yoooou (when the rain starts to pour). I'll be there for youuuuu (Like I've been there before.) I'll be there for yoooooou (cause you're there for me tooooo)._ As the whole group began singing along and laughing, I put my arm around Rachel's shoulder and swayed with her as we all sang _Ever at my worst I'm best with yoooooooooooou! _

**_I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2. I know it may feel a little rushed, but that is because I'm doing my best to get passed the initial stuff (everyone becomes real friends, Alex realize this is real and not just some facade everyone is putting on to ultimately hurt him, etc.) so that I can get to the deeper rooted story.  
_****_Chapter 3 will be coming soon too! Remember to review!_**


	3. Broadway Is Dark Tonight

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own any of the characters of _Glee. _They are owned by the respected creators. The character of Alex Westner is owned by me (Derek Sytsma/Kered Amstys) , and any use other must be with explicit, written consent. This is strictly a work of fiction, using vague storylines from the television show adaptation of _Glee. _The lyrics to _Broadway _are owned by The Goo Goo Dolls

Author's Note: This is a very emotional chapter, and there is swearing and alcohol reference.

Chapter 3: Broadway Is Dark Tonight

"So, Finn, what's up with Rachel? She seems to be in her own little world as of late?" I asked while sipping on Cherry Coke and walking with the quarterback. It had been a week since I had auditioned for New Directions, and in that week I had done more group events than I had ever done in my life. I met Kurt, Finn's step-brother and former New Directions member as well as his friend Blaine. I had been dragged to Breadstixs by Artie, Brittany, Mike, and Tina. I had helped Quinn with her English assignment, and of course, there was always rehearsal as well. Most people would view this as going a mile a minute, and spending no time at home. They would be right, but that was exactly what I wanted. I dreaded going home more often than not. Ninety percent of the time I would be home alone, five percent Dad would be home and drunk off his ass, and the other five, that very rare five percent, I would have a civil conversation and nice meal with him. Needless to say, I embraced every moment spent with my new found friends.

"She kind of is as of late. She's working on writing songs. She proposed that we do original songs for Regionals instead of SING! By MCR. I have to admit, I agree with her on it." He said as we pushed open the double doors to the auditorium. It looked like everyone was just sitting about for now, so we took a sit in the back, continuing our conversation.

"That'd defiantly give us the edge over everyone else. Sure, there is the safety and comfort of an anthem everyone knows, but there is the 'wow' factor of singing something you wrote and no one else has heard. What is trying to feed off of though?" I questioned, throwing my now empty soda can into the recycle bin by the doors. I had written many songs while at Westvale, but most were shrugged off by my peers as their only tactic was kissing ass and playing into the judge's favor. I couldn't stand the pathetic nature of our coach.

"Well, you see, Rachel is trying her best, but she isn't tapping into any of her emotions. She is writing what she knows, but not her emotions. It's not the easiest thing to talk about, but she and I used to be an item. We broke up because of cheating and lies and it was painful and everything else, but I think she is too afraid to tap into that." Finn said, sighing deeply after his explanation.

"Sometimes, writing what you know is easier than writing what you feel, because if you're trying to deny what you feel, then writing it makes it real. Writing it makes it undeniable Finn, and sometimes…denying it is all you have left." I said, realizing I probably just opened a whole new can of worms between this new friend and I.

"Alex, what's that supposed to mean?" Finn said, looking at me as I had turned my back to him. "I didn't want to ask before, but, now seems as good a time as any. What are you 'denying'?" He said as he stood up and moved toward me.

"Well…let's just say my home life isn't exactly the grandest Finn. Do you remember last Friday, when you gave me a ride to school and I told you my father went to work early and took the care that we share? Well…that wasn't the whole truth. Yes, we share the car…but he wasn't at work. He went out drinking the night before and didn't come home because he doesn't drive drunk. I mean, yes, I'm proud of him not drinking and driving, but he does it four out of five days I go to school. I'm lucky if I get one of the select lucid moments where he hasn't drowned his sorrows in vodka and rum. My past isn't glorious, but it makes me who I am." I said, heading down toward the stage. I took a couple deep breaths, looking about the group of glee clubbers and smiling. "So, what're we doing today guys?"

"Well, we're just gonna run through the performance a couple of times." Quinn said, standing up as well. I merely nodded and let things get underway. Three hours later, we were all leaving the auditorium. I was lucky enough to have the car today, so I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, running my hands over the leather cover on the steering wheel. I sighed and turned the key in the ignition. Five minutes later, I was pulling into the drive way of my meager home, seeing the living room light on. I sighed and unlocked the front door. As soon as the hinges creaked, I was hit with the pungent odor of rum. Wonderful, how much has he already downed was my thought as I saw my old man coming toward me.

"Alley, A to the Lex…sunny boy, have a swig!" He said, moving the bottle toward me. I shoved it away carefully, moving toward him instead of the ground. "No thanks Dad. I think I'll just head upstairs and get started on my homework. Have you at least eaten?" I said, sighing as I assumed my role as care taker instead of son. I looked to the sink and saw a dirty plate, covered in what looked to be barbecue sauce. Wings, if I were to take a guess, where his drunk food for the evening.

"Oh come on son…your mother always used to drink with me, so why the fuck won't you?" He said, shaking the bottle at me once more. I heard anger almost in his voice, a tone I was used to when he was arguing with himself. "What are you, afraid of getting drunk before school? You little chicken shit! Come on, have a drink! Your Mother would want-" I stopped him there punching a dent into the wall.

"Don't you **ever** tell me what my mother would want old man! She was your wife, and she may have drank with you. I'm your seventeen year old son! You keep downing bottle after bottle like it's going to be some kind of miracle cure! She's **dead **Dad! No amount of rum, or vodka, or anything else is gonna change that! Instead of being here for each other, you shove me away and embrace the only friends you have left, Jack Daniels, Jose Cuervo, and Jim Beam!" I said, throwing one of the numerous empty bottles against a wall, watching it shatter to the floor.

"You see that? That bottle was as empty as every promise you've made me since she died! When Mom died, I lost one parent, and now, because you're nothing but a pathetic, shell of a man, I've lost another! I'm not your son, I'm your damn caretaker! I'm sick of it! I won't deal with it anymore!" I said, grabbing my keys out of my pocket, opening the door, heading to the car, and driving away. It seemed like I drove for hours before I arrived at McKinley High again. I noticed the lights in the auditorium were still on, and the door was slightly cracked open. I didn't know what compelled me, but I moved toward the open door, and squeezed my way inside. I looked at the empty room, feeling like it was a metaphor for the emptiness I was feeling.

I moved very closer to the stage, walking up the steps, and began humming the last song playing in the car, a song that perfectly described my mood, and my feelings toward my father.

_Broadway is dark tonight. A little bit weaker than you used to be. Broadway is dark tonight. See the young man sitting in the old man's bar, waiting for his turn to die._

I felt the tears welling as my voice echoed back at me in the seemingly empty auditorium. My voice cracked during the next verse, but it didn't bother me.

_You choke down all your anger, forget your only son. You pray to statues when you sober up for fun. Your anger don't impress me. The world slapped in your face. It always rains like hell on the losers day parade. __You see you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one! 'Cause you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten, and when you're thinkin' of a joke and nobody's gonna listen to the one small point. I know they been missin' round hereeeeeeeeeeeeeee! __Broadway is dark tonight. A little bit weaker than you used to be. Broadway is dark tonight. See the young man sitting in the old man's bar, waiting for his turn to die. _I croaked out the last chorus line as I crumbled to my knees and let the rivers of tears roll down my face. I felt flooded with emotion. Anger, sorrow, sympathy, empathy, all rolled into some mixed up, messed up, ball. I only thanked whatever gods there were that no one had to see me like this…or so I thought. When I finally raised my head, I saw, through tear-filled and blurred vision, the figure of the female co-captain of New Directions…and I remembered what Finn said. She's been working on song writing…that's why the auditorium was still open. I now added one more emotion to the ball, making it a million times larger than before. Embarrassment weighed down the already heavy load on my shoulders. How was I going to explain this one to her?

"Rach I just-" I said before she touched a finger to my lips to shut me up. "It's fine Alex…you don't need to explain. Remember _I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour." _She sang, wiping the tears from my eyes and smiling at me. "I don't know why you're crying, or are here instead of home, or sang such a beautiful but pain-filled song…but I do know that you need someone, and you were there for me…so the least I can do is repay the favor I suppose." She said, pulling me into a hug. In unison we sang the first line of the song I sang one last time. _Broadway is dark tonight, a little bit weaker than you used to be._


	4. Angel's Wings

Disclaimer: I _**do not own**_ any of the characters of _Glee. _They are owned by the respected creators. The character of Alex Westner is owned by me (Derek Jordan Sytsma/Kered Amstys), and any use must be with explicit, written consent of the owner, This is strictly a work of fiction, using vague story lines from the television show adaptation of _Glee. _The lyrics of _Smile _are owned by Uncle Kracker, _Landslide _are owned by Stevie Nicks, and _Angel's Wings _are owned by Social Distortion

Author's Note: This takes place in relation/replacement to/of the episode "Sexy". Obviously some alteration has been made to storyline. Furthermore, sorry if I seem to be updating too quickly. My ideas hit me like a train and I just kinda write. Hope everyone is enjoying and don't forget to review!

Chapter 4: Angel's Wings

I awoke in what could only be described as a haze. My head was spinning, the air still reeked of liquor, and my eyes stung from how much I had cried. The only reason I had even woken was from the constant buzzing of my phone telling me I had a missed text message. I sighed, rolling over to check it, falling out of bed in the process. Great start to the day…damn it. "I promise, no one will know about your breakdown last night. Please, let me know if you need anything Alex. I'm sorry you had to go back to where all the problems were." Was what I read, with the "from" line reading Rachel. I sighed and sat up, moved toward my closet, and got my clothes for the day. I moved toward the bathroom door and heard the loud snoring of my father downstairs. Good, at least the drunkard didn't break his habit of not drinking and driving. It meant I could take the car to school two days in a row. Novel concept I suppose. I turned on the water for my shower and, as I waited for the temperature to rise, thought of the events of last night.

Rachel Berry had seen me at a point no one else had ever seen me before, about two steps from broken. In all my days at Westvale, not a soul saw me cry. Despite being overlooked, insulted, shoved, battered, or bruised, I never cried in front of another human being. The only people who had seen me cry, other than during a song, were my mother, rest her soul, and my father on the day she died. Other than that, any emotional days I had waited until I was in the safety of my room. Those four walls were a double edged sword. They were often my prison, but they also were the only comfort I had many times over. As the steam began to fill the air of the small bathroom, I ran on autopilot, stepping into the hot water and showering as I continued my train of thought.

She saw me in a way no one else had…and I wasn't afraid of what she would think. I wasn't afraid of her telling someone else. Honestly, a part of my usually independent soul was glad she had seen me in such a mess. Another part, however, was more than happy…it was thankful. Despite knowing every emotion in that overwhelmingly heavy ball last night, right now I was feeling something I'd never felt before. Yes, the hot water warmed my skin…but there was a tender warmth radiating from my insides…from my heart? That was the only way to describe it.

_You make me smile look the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild… _It was true…the thought of her was what had this heat radiating from my very heart. _Oh you make me smile. _I shook my head as I stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and grabbing a towel.

Five minutes later, I was dried, dressed, and downstairs. I saw the shattered glass still sitting on the floor. I sighed, grabbed the broom and dust pan, and swept it up before opening the front door. On it, there was a note I had obviously missed the night before. It was almost unreadable with the scribbled hand writing, but I made it out. "I'm sorry…son. Forgive me?" was what it read. I shook my head and looked over to the couch, seeing my father's sleeping body sprawled out. His loud snores told me he was out cold. I nodded. "I forgive you…Dad…just wish you would forgive yourself."

Out the door I went, and sure enough, arriving at school, everyone greeted me as usual. Finn pulled up in his truck, flashing his smile and running to catch up to me after he parked. "Hey man, ready for glee club today?" He said, patting me on the back as he finally caught up. "Of course I am. Any time with you guys is something to be ready for." was all I could muster. Other than yesterday, we had been doing the "sexy" theme all week in correspondence with Miss Holliday being on campus. I sighed at the thought of it, but before I could finish my thought on it, I was grabbed by Santana Lopez and dragged away.

"Westner, listen to me. I need a huge favor…advice. You're the only one in the group who doesn't know me or Brittany or, well, anyone that well. So, you should be unbiased, right?" She said, seeming frantic. I titled my head and nodded. "Santana…calm down. Just ask me what you need to ask." I said, straightening out the red, button down short sleeve that she had crinkled on her snatch and grab assault.

"Well…what do you do when you don't know how to say something to someone? When there is nothing you can think, or write, or even say in your own words that can express it without probably pushing them away, or confusing them?" She said, looking me dead in the eye. I didn't even pause to think, as the answer just came natural to me.

"What you always do when your words are not enough, sing someone else's. Find the perfect song that embodies your meaning, and just, well, sing it." I said, returning her stare. A moment of silence passed between us, before the Latina smiled and shook my shoulders lightly. "You're a good guy Westner. Thanks." She said before leaving without another word of what her idea was. I merely shrugged it off and headed toward Chemistry II.

By days end, I was ready for Glee club. Three tests, one quiz, and having to break up a fight between two kids over the meaning of a word in English III, all equaled up to nothing more than wanting to sing and forget it all, and see Rachel. Wait…why was seeing her so important? I still didn't understand exactly what this feeling was, but I thought over what I told Santana this morning, and thought that perhaps I needed to take my own advice.

As I walked in the double doors of the choir room, I saw Holly Holliday, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce sitting in a line in front of where everyone normally sat. In my short tenure with the club, I still know that this could only mean one thing; a performance was about to happen. With Santana involved, I somehow I felt this was brought on by my advice. As everyone filed in, my suspicions were proven right. They began singing a song my mother sang to me as a child to put me to sleep…Landslide by Stevie Nicks. With the three of them sitting there, I knew they were doing it in the style of former country, three part harmony group The Dixie Chicks. I smiled as Holly began the song.

_I took my love and I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saaaaaaw my reflection in the snow covered hills. Well a landslide brought me down. Ohhhhh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart _and as she hit that chord, I heard the voices of Santana and Britt join in _riiiiiiiiiise aboooove. Can I sail through the ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons, of my life? Oh oh oh oh. Well, I've been, afraid of, chaaaaangin because I've built my liiiiife, around you. But time makes you bolder, children get older. Well I'm getting older…too. _Watching the trio sing, I saw Britt and Santana share many long gazes, and Holly's eyes keep staring back Mr. Schue. I found mine, however, wandering toward the ceiling, as if looking to heaven…look to my mother. As the song continued, Holly was singing a solo. _Well I'm getting older, too. Soooo, take this love, and take it down. Yeah, if you climb a mountain and you tuuuuuurn around. And if you see my reflection in the, snoooow covered hills. Well the landslide brought me down, And if you see my reflection in the snooooooow covered hills! Well maybe….well maybe…._

I found myself even singing, under my breath of course, the last line. _A landslide will bring you…down. _I heard Brittany's voice through the applause. "Is that really how you feel?" She said, directed at Santana, which confirmed my suspicions that this was the song that "embodied her meaning". "Well *sniffle* yeah." Santana said, the two standing and embracing one another. As I saw the hug, the voice in my head said repeated my advice "find the song that embodies your meaning and just, well, sing it." Alright Westner…you're going for broke here…don't screw it up. I kept saying it as I walked over to Mr. Schue as Santana smiled at me and mouthed "thank you". "Mr. Schue…I'd like to sing a song for 'sexy' week…but it's more in line with what Santana and Brittany just sang. I can't say who it is for, but, something tells me she will know when she hears it." I said, twisting and turning my feet too and fro. "Oh, well, alright Alex! I wasn't sure your heart was in this week, but I guess you were waiting for your opportune time to strike. Do you need any back up on the song?" Mr. Schue asked, smiling at my finally having involvement. "Well, Puck, do you know 'Angels Wings' by Social Distortion on an acoustic?" I said, ushering toward the mo-hawked guitarist who gave a quick "Hell yeah I do man, let's kill this." as his response. As he strummed the first few chords, my eyes scanned the room and trailed over Rachel Berry. Here goes…everything, ran through my head as my time for singing came.

_You say you're down on your luck. Hey baby it's a long, long way up. Hold back now, hold back your feeeeeeeears. You say you're really down and out, and you feel like there's no way out now. Let go now, let go of your teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeearrrrrrrrrs sooooome more. _I sang, the whole group cheering before the song even hit it's first verse. My eyes locked now on Rachel, but much of the group was caught up in enjoying the serenade to notice.

_How many times have you asked yourself "is this the hand of fate now that Iiiiii've been dealt?" You're so disillusioned, this can't be real. And you can't stand now, the waaaaaaay you feel. Well I don't care about, what they say. I won't live or diiiiiiiiiie that way. Tired of figuring out things on my own, angel's wings won't you caaaaaaaaarry me home?_ As I sang of the angel's wings, my eyes left Rachel for just a moment, redirecting to the ceiling, again singing to a woman long since lost. I repeated the chorus, the whole club joining in this time. As I hit the next verse, they quited to let me solo. _I triumphed in the face and I became the man I never thoooooought I'd be. And now my biggest challenge, a thing called love. _I looked to Puck, and we both sang the next line _I guess I'm not as tough as I thoooooooought I was. _He chuckled and continued his strumming as I finished the verse _I don't care about, what they say. I'm wanna marry yooooou someday. Go ahead and wake up, it's a brand new day, angel's wings gonna caaaaaarry you away. Angel's wings gonna caaaaaaaaarry me away. Angel's wings gonna caaaaaarry uuuuuuuuuuss awaaaaaaaay. _I sang, my eyes gazing into Rachel's, whose face had almost a look of awe covering it. As I finished the final reprisal of the chorus, I smiled through the last two lines. _Angel's wings gonna caaaaarry you away. Angel's wings gonna caaaaaarry…us…away. _I smiled as Puck finished the last three notes, stood, and took a bow. The whole club hooped and hollered, whistled and clapped. I held back tears, and whispered "I love you mum…and I miss you." I walked up the steps to my seat once more, sitting just in front of Rachel. I leaned my head back, smiling up at her. She mouthed the words "Your secret is safe with me." I mouthed back "Then I'll tell you all of them."


	5. Original Song

Disclaimer: I _**do not own**_ any of the characters of _Glee. _They are owned by the respected creators. The character of Alex Westner is owned by me (Derek Jordan Sytsma/Kered Amstys), and any use must be with explicit, written consent of the owner, This is strictly a work of fiction, using vague story lines from the television show adaptation of _Glee. _The lyrics for _Get It Right _are also owned by the creators of Glee. The lyrics to _I'll Cover You _are owned by me, and follow the same rule as Alex Westner's character concept.

Author's Note: Any sung parts will be _italics. _In _Get it Right _the lyrics in parentheses are Alex singing backstage under his breath.

Chapter 5: Original Song

The weekend went by in a rather uneventful manner. Sitting at home, listening to anthem upon anthem to gear up for Regionals next week, and texting back and forth with all of my fellow New Directions. Finally, as Monday morning rolled around, I sat up to a text from Mr. Schue. "Come to the choir room immediately after you get to school. Big news. Not good."

My eyes went wide as I read the font lighting up my screen. Crap…what could that mean? I quickly grabbed my clothes, turned on the hot water, and nearly fall into the shower I was moving so fast. As I got out of the shower, my heart dropped into my stomach…the familiar sound of snoring wasn't resonating from downstairs. That meant only one thing…Dad took the car. "Oh…god…damn it!" I said, thinking out loud. Despite my independent nature, I quickly pulled my phone out of my jean pocket and scrolled down to "Finn" in my contact book. "I hate to bother you, but can I snag a ride? Dad took the car again…" I typed and hit send slowly. I sighed as I reached for my roller blades, only to be stopped by the buzzing of my cell phone.

I switched the direction of my hand, grabbed my phone, and read "On my way." scroll across the screen. I sat and laced up my boots, hearing a single honk of Finn's pick-up truck in front of my driveway. I barreled out the door and jumped into the passenger seat. "Let's hustle man, I'm concerned about that text from Schue." I said, feeling the truck jump from zero to forty-five.

In five minutes time, I was both pushing open the doors of the McKinley High choir room, Finn having trailed off behind me. Despite being usually laid back and non-assertive, I walked up to Mr. Schuester and looked him in the eye. "What is the not good big news?" I was direct and concerned, obviously. I looked behind me to see if Finn have rejoined me, but he had gone toward what I could only tell to be the band room. I looked closely for a moment, and noticed that he was talking with Rach, or rather, he was sitting and listening as Rachel sang. I quickly turned my attention back to Mr. Schue.

"Just wait until everyone else gets here Alex. It's something we will all need to tackle together." He said to me, sighing and turning toward the door as Santana and Brittany walked in, not saying a word to each other. Artie rolled in slowly after them, with Mike and the rest following suit after, except for Quinn, Finn, and Rachel. Quickly though, they walked into the room as well, Finn and Quinn side by side, Rachel trailing behind.

"Well, that didn't take long. Okay everyone, we don't have long before the bell rings, so, I have some bad news. You know how we picked SING by My Chemical Romance for Regionals? Well, I hold in my hands a cease and desisted letter from the band. We can't do it." Mr. Schue said, defeat lacing each word. Puck was the first to speak up in disgust. "Ugh, but it was the perfect anthem!" Mercedes chimed in next, accusing coach Sylvester of being involved. "One step ahead of you." Mr. Schue said, explaining how he already confronted our blond haired foe about her involvement. Of course, she admitted to it with gusto, calling it the "opening salvo of 'World War Sue'. If that was the case, I'd be glad to be serving in the trenches with these soldiers.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Mercedes asked, defeat lacing her words as well. Sheepishly, not an adjective often associated with her, Rachel spoke up. "I think we should write original songs for Regionals." "All in favor of voting Rachel down a second time." Came Santana's voice accompanied by the raising of most hands…except for mine and an unexpected ally.

"No, I think Rachel is right. This team works best when we push ourselves and do things a little different." Quinn said. Of all people, I didn't expect her to speak out in favor of the idea, but I whole-hearted thanked her for it. I had no seniority to have say in how this team went about making their Regionals play list, I merely was in it to help them win it. Mercedes put up the argument that, though the fact they thrived on doing things differently, if the other teams were doing amazing songs we wouldn't look all that good.

"No, we're not going to be good. We're going to be better. We won't be using other people's words or music. It will be our own. Our own heart and soul, not just our voices. We have a really talented song writer in our midst, Rachel. I was thinking, maybe, I could write a song with you." Quinn said, answering Mercedes in earnest. I merely sat in awe, while Finn essentially spoke for me.

"I'm with Quinn and Rachel. I mean, if these two can agree on something, maybe it's an idea worth considering." Said the quarterback, only to be quickly followed by another quip from the sassy Latina.

"So, wait, suddenly you two are doing the music for Regionals. No way. I think everyone should get a chance to write a song." Which was quickly backed by her boyfriend, Sam.

"I say we leave that decision up to the director." Was all I could seem to add, looking to Mr. Schue as Mercedes agreed with my opinion. "So what do you think, Mr. Schue?"

"I think we're doing original songs for Regionals!" He said as the bell rang. We all grabbed our bags and headed to our appropriate classes. My phone vibrated with the familiar pattern of a text message. I slowly rounded the corner into the science hallway as I read "We need to talk, need your advice ASAP" from Blaine. "After school, The Lima Bean. I'm sure Shue'll understand." I typed rapidly, sitting down into the cold, hard chair and looking at the board. I didn't know what advice Blaine could possibly need from me, since I could barely help myself half the time. This was going to be a long day.

Sure enough, the day trudged on until, finally, I found myself ordering my usual tea from the Lima Bean. I quickly saw the tall, lanky figure of Blaine Anderson approaching me, confusion and uncertainty riddling his usually calm and upbeat demeanor. "Okay, so, what is it you need advice on?" I said, sitting down opposite him after he got his order.

"Well, have you ever had that moment…that moment where your mind suddenly realizes you found that person you had been looking for? That moment where you say to yourself "Oh…there you are…I've been looking for you forever."?" He said, quickly taking a sip of his coffee, awaiting my response.

"Honestly? Never once in my life, but I can understand where you are coming from I suppose. Why?" I questioned, swiveling my cup back and forth in one hand to stir the steaming liquid.

"Well, Kurt sang "Blackbird" by the Beatles today as a tribute to Pavarotti…and I had that exact moment…those very words raced through my head." He said, staring me down. I merely chuckled, not meaning to make light of the other males worry, but finding no need for my advice.

"Okay, and your point good sir?" I said, taking a large gulp of the tea.

"What should I do Alex? I don't know how to tell him all of this without…I don't know…ruining what we have?"

"Ruining what you have? You mean ruining a friendship that clearly you both want to be far more? And as for not knowing how to tell him…the words that ran through your head seemed quite perfect to me. I think it's time you light that candle Blaine, before the match runs out." I said, standing and patting him on the shoulder, discarding my tea in the wastebasket, and going on my way. I wasn't sure if my words were the greatest advice, but they were all that came to mind as he told me his dilemma.

The next day, at Glee practice, I walked into what I could only hope to describe as a three ring circus. I was late, for once, and walk in on the closing lines of what appeared to be Puck's original song. _Oh that big ass heart. _was all that I heard, and I didn't even want to know. I saw the level of disdain on Sam's face was abnormal, and he wasn't even leaning into his girlfriend Santana. Sadly, that was the end of the meeting. I sighed and looked at Mr. Schue. He merely smiled in my direction before speaking. "Alex, it's alright…but can we talk?" He said, ushering me over to his office as everyone shuffled out. "I just…I've noticed sometimes you are distant and withdrawn, and I also noticed you looked to the ceiling during your performance of Angel's Wings instead of always at the audience. Now, I'm not one to pry but…is there anything you want to tell me?" He said, sitting at his desk.

"Honestly, Mr. Schue, if there was, I would tell you. I promise, there will come a time where I will talk openly with everyone about some of my tendencies during songs, or even just simply about my tendencies…but for now, please, just let me be me? I am already nervous about Regionals…" I said, sighing as his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…Westvale…Aural Intensity. I didn't even think of that. Alex, I'm sorry buddy. I promise, regardless of not knowing why you left, I won't let them or Sue do anything to hurt you. You're part of New Directions now." He said, standing and patting me on the back. I smiled and nodded, not feeling any words needed to be said.

Another day went by, and I found myself arriving at Glee practice on time. Mercedes was up today with her original song, giving a fun filled and amazing performance, but even I knew "Hell To The No" wasn't an anthem for Regionals. Everyone was tapping into their roots, but not their deepest, most important parts of their lives. Mr. Schue caught onto it too, and had us all understand that if we wanted to win, we had to write from our pain. One common person came to mind…Sue Sylvester. "She literally throws sticks at my head." Mercedes said. Everyone chimed in with their own stories, and words were added to the bored. "Dirt, Stick, Loser".

"Every time she sees me, she reminds of where I came from. 'Should've stayed at Westvale, maybe you would've won Regionals, Alex Lose-ner.'" I said, grinding my teeth with frustration at the pretentious bitch. "Now how does that make you all feel?" Mr. Schue said. "Well, at first it hurts, then, it mostly makes you want to win." Finn said. Mr. Schue wrote "Loser Like Me" on the board, and said we found our song for Regionals. That may have been true for the group collaborative, but I felt a need to write something all my own as well. Something from my own pain, my own heart, my own confusion. So, as they all took to writing Loser Like Me, I snuck away, thinking of everything that I could. Nothing come to mind until later that evening, when I finally noticed the time. As I saw the darkness filling the halls, I began to head out, only to see Rachel Berry bursting from the auditorium doors, tears streaming so visibly, I could tell she was crying even with her back turned to me. Suddenly, something clicked. I knew what I needed to write. Luckily, I was in possession of the car today, and drove home. Unlike last time, Dad was passed out before I walked through the door, so to my room I went and to writing I took.

I sat through English III, ignoring the actual assignment and making final adjustments to my original song. As the bell rang, I walked with determination once more to the choir room. "Mr. Schue, I know we're all working on Loser Like Me, and it'll be the song for Regionals, and we're going to completely destroy the competition with it…but I took your words to heart. It's not much, only one verse…but I started my own original song. If it's okay with you I'd -" I said, before Finn put his two cents in. "We'd all love to hear it Alex, right Mr. Schue?" he said, smiling at our director. "Of course Finn. Alex, go ahead, the floor is yours."

"Well, like I said, it's not much but…it's called 'I'll Cover You'." _For all the rest, you stay strong. And so for you, I sing this song. Here I stand, I'll look inside. I can see the tears, you try to hide. Bottled uuuuuuuup and tucked away, just let them oooooooooout, it'll be oooooooookay. You can't carry the world without feeling weighed down, can't wear a smile and never frown. So I'll stand here, do what you must. You know I'm the one, that you can trust. Here I'll be…do what you do. I'll never leave…I'll coooooooooover yooooooou. I'll cooooooooooover yooooooooou. _Not caring who saw, or what questions would be asked, my gaze never left Rachel. My eyes stared into her's, letting her know full well that every word, every note, every meaning…it was all for her, and I meant all of it. She saw me crying, and I had seen her…and if she kept my secret, and she "covered" me…then I would always be there to do the same.

"That was…wow…you definitely wrote from a place of pain there Alex. Great job." Mr. Schue said, while the room remained silent, most looking awe stricken. As finally the silence broke, we all went about writing Loser Like Me, but every time I saw Rach, something told me my words weren't lost on her.

Finally, the day had come…Regionals. As we arrived we saw the other teams, and my heart sunk to my feet. Aural Intensity all stared me down, many mouthing words like "loser" "lame-o" and, of course, the worst of all "motherless." I was blessed in the fact none of my new family saw the last one, as no one at McKinley knew yet. I shook my head as we all went backstage, got ready, and then entered the auditorium as the snobs I used to call my club were being announced.

After what could only hope to be called pathetic, weak-minded, pandering in a performance of "Jesus is a Friend of Mine", they left the stage, and we all gave a round of pity applause.

The next group up was Dalton Academy, Kurt and Blaine's school. Finally, I was going to see what Blaine meant by his unexplained text of "Thanks for telling me to light the candle Alex. I promise, this one won't go up in flames." I heard the background harmony of the Warblers fill the air after the announcer said their name. I then heard the voice I had hoped for…Kurt Hummel's high, gentle voice hit my ears and a smile spread across my face. _The power lines went oooout_, _and I am all aloooone. But I don't really care at all, not answering my phooone. _I noticed Rachel stare down the line of New Directions members to Finn, but I shook my head as Quinn grabbed his hand and I saw Rachel's heart sink, so I grabbed her's and whispered "I guess he took my advice about 'lighting the candle'." As the song ended, they picked things up with the Pink's "Raise Your Glass." I smiled as all of The New Directions got into the mood and danced with the music, even Rachel. I smiled brightly again and realized the song was coming to a close.

We all shuffled backstage once more. Rachel applied more make-up at one of the mirrors as Finn approached her. I suppose one perk of still remembering to blend into the background was people didn't mind having conversations right in front of you. "Hey…break a leg out there." Finn said, standing behind his ex-girlfriend. She didn't even bother to turn to look at him as she spoke. "Last time we were here, you told me you loved me." Even I felt the tension with that statement. Finn broke it the only way he knew how, I suppose. "I really like your song."

"Listen careful because...I mean every word of it." She said, turning back to look at him finally. As he walked away, I forced myself out of the shadows and walked toward her also, knowing I only had a moment to speak. "Rach. Listen. I just overheard you and Finn, and I know what he said last time you were here, so I won't put you through that…but I can't let you go on stage without saying this. I care about you Rachel Berry. I mean, sure, I care about all of the New Directions…but you more so than anyone else. I know that the song you're about to sing is for him…but the one I sang was for /you/. So, remember, no matter what goes on. No matter if we win or lose…I'll cover you." I said, giving her a whole hearted smile and ushering her to the stage as the announcer said "The New Directions!"

_What have I done? I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under. Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is on…my…shoulders. _She sang, the spotlight washing down upon her. Like I told her, I knew the song was for Finn…but a part of me felt right hearing her sing it. As she sang, I sang under my breath _You can't carry the world without feeling weighed down…  
_I listened to every word, hearing her and the other glee girl's sing up to the chorus, and I was singing between each line, under my breath, away from everyone else.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough? __(Do what you must)__ When all that you touch tumbles down?(I'll cover you) 'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things (Do what you do) I just wanna fix it somehow (I'll cover you)._

As her song ended, I looked to Finn, who had been watching the song with intent as well. I smiled, and heard Rachel call us all out. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are The New Directions!" The bass line for "Loser Like Me" hit, an we were all on like gang-busters. As I walked onto the stage, I looked out and waved a finger toward everyone in Aural Intensity. We performed with perfect pitch and blew everyone else away, Dalton Academy being great sports and supporting us, while Aural Intensity looked on with disgust. I, however, was in heaven more than anyone else…because when I looked out amongst the crowd, I saw all of Westvale grimacing, and behind them…I saw the clean, sober, and lucid face of Martin Westner. My Dad was there, for the first time, when I performed.

_You wanna be, a loser like me! _We all sang as we threw confetti out from our slushie cup props. I looked up, saw my Father for one last moment, mouthing "Thank you" to him, and getting "No…thank you." back. He walked out before the announcement of the winner, but a part of me didn't even care. He showed up at all, and that was what mattered. As the final vote came in and New Directions were announced the winners, everyone jumped up and down, and I was pulled into a hug by Rachel that I never saw coming but certainly wasn't objecting to. "I'm glad you'll always be there to cover me…and maybe someday I'll get it right." She whispered into my ear as we held one another and smiled. I simply whispered back "I think you've got it quite right already Rach…you've got it quite right." Of course, Sue couldn't let us have our moment, as in a fit of rage she punched out the Lt. Governor's clearly drunk wife, leaving us all open mouthed and disgusted with her.

For the first night in months, Dad stayed sober, and we shared dinner, and he told me how much seeing me sing reminded him of Mom, and that he knew she would be ecstatic to hear about me going to New York. We enjoyed dinner, and he went and laid on the couch to pass out. I went upstairs to attempt to sleep off my pure high of happiness. Finally, around one in the morning I did. Monday morning came too quick, as I got a text from Rach to wake me. "Good morning! I just wanted to say thank you again for what you said at Regionals…I really care about you too." I chuckled, shook my head, went about my morning routine, and heard the familiar snoring of Dad on the couch. Still had the car, perhaps it was going to be a good day.

School went by quickly, and I found myself walking into the choir room a lot sooner than I expected. Mr. Schue presented Rachel with an MVP award, and we all smiled and hugged. We had fun…but it didn't last long for me. When I drove home and unlocked the door, Dad was nowhere to be found. I had the car, and he wasn't one to walk to the bar, or much of anywhere for that matter. I reached into my pocket and called his cell phone…but the voice on the other end wasn't his. "Hello? Alex?"

"Yes, who is this?" I said, almost choking on my words.

"This is Dr. Schall at the Lima Medical Center…your father is here. He's-" Before he could finish his sentence, I hung up on him and was already stepping foot back into the car.

**Author's Post Note: I know, I'm a dick for leaving this with a cliff hanger, especially after a ridiculously long chapter like this was (Over 4,000 words). I promise, Chapter 6 is on the way, and it will explain everything about why Martin is in the hospital, will have very emotional scenes with Alex, and will delve a bit more into Alex's past. Other than that, IDK, maybe we'll see some Alberry going on, if people start reviewing.**


	6. Because of You

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own any of the characters of _Glee. _They are owned by the respected creators. The character of Alex Westner is owned by me (Derek Sytsma/Kered Amstys) , and any use other must be with explicit, written consent. This is strictly a work of fiction, using vague story lines from the television show adaptation of _Glee. _The lyrics to _Dancing in the Streets _are owned by Martha Reeves and the Vandellas, and the lyrics for _Because of You _are owned by Kelly Clarkson,

Chapter 6: Because of You

Author's Note: In this particular chapter, _italics _will still denote singing, but _italics with underline _will be used to denote a flashback. This was a very tough chapter for me to write, as it is a very emotional chapter, far more than Chapter 3.

My heart was racing, my mind was racing, and my car was racing…everything felt like Daytona as I barreled into the parking lot of Lima Medical Center. I rushed through the doors and slammed my hands on the front desk. "I know this seems rude and brash, but, my father is somewhere in this building. Martin Westner?" I said, my pain and worry filled eyes staring down at the receptionist, who nodded her head and searched the computer. "He's in the ICU right now. He's recovering right now, but you can go up and speak with his doctor. Fourth floor, first door on your right is his room." She said, ushering me toward the elevator. I quickly moved to it, fearing the worst.

As I exited the elevator, I walked down the hall slowly until I saw the first door on the right. I stopped in front of it and saw my father hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen. I sighed, shook my head, and waited for the doctor. "What did you do to yourself old man…?" I thought out loud, only to have my question answered.

"Well, he drank himself to the point of having a heart attack. You're Alex I presume?" Came the voice from behind me. I turned around to see the man I spoke to on the phone, Dr. Schall, standing before me. "Your father is going to be okay Alex, but we need to monitor him for the next couple days. You're a teen, but you're also the only person he has left, so I won't sugar coat things. He nearly died. He has Alcoholic Cardiomyopathy. He has literally drank so much that his heart has weakened. If he doesn't stop, he is going to go into congestive heart failure, and most likely suffer from cirrhosis of the liver. I did a full follow up, and luckily he doesn't suffer from that yet…but he is on a dangerous and slippery path." The doctor said, adjusting his stethoscope about his neck. I shook my head and sighed again.

"Well, thank you for letting me know Dr. Schall…I don't exactly know what to do about it, but I appreciate the information. When can I actually talk to him?" I asked, looking into the dimly light hospital room. I saw my father blinking slowly, meaning he had come to. "It would look like he is awake now, but please, be cautious with what you speak about. He's still going to be weak." He said, opening the door to the room for me. I slowly walked in and smiled at my Father. I don't even think he knew who I was, but it didn't matter at that moment. I sat at his bedside, and I didn't say a word. I sat there for hours, and was never once asked to move or leave. As visiting hours ended, Dr. Schall peaked his head in the room, but not to inform me that I had to go home…he had other news.

"Alex…you can stay for the evening if you'd like. It's a bit unorthodox, but I know your Dad is the only family you have left. I'm sorry that this is falling on you so shortly after the loss of your mother." He said, walking over to me and patting my back.

"It's been a year and a half doc…I like to think I've moved passed the point of beating myself up over her loss, or hating how she died…but I know that's a lie. I think I will take you up on the offer of staying though, thanks." I said, looking back at Dad, and thinking back to the last time I was in a hospital. It was Dad who was sitting in the chair, and I was slumped up against the wall as I listened to the facts.

"_She was hit while walking home from the store…the driver was apprehended after he drove into a nearby stop sign, and his blood alcohol was 1.60, twice the legal limit. She was dead on arrival, but the paramedics told me what her last words were. They were messages to both of you. She said to tell you, Martin, to take care of Alex. Embrace his inner artist, never crush it. And Alex, she said to tell you to never forget that she loved you, and that you can always express yourself in song. She said to remember, above all else, stay true to yourself. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." _

On that day, I swore that I would never drink. Sadly, remembering what was told to me showed me that I didn't grant my mother her last wish…I didn't stay true to myself. Honestly, until a month ago, I had forgotten who I was. I knew my name was Alex Westner, but I didn't know what that really meant. I knew I sang, but I didn't know why. I knew I danced, but I didn't know why. It was as if everything inside of me had died and I was simply doing what I knew without rhyme or reason. I realized in this moment that, as much as Dad hadn't kept his promise to take care of me and embrace my inner artist, I hadn't kept my promise either.

"A…Alex?" came the weak voice from the bed. I lifted my head up and looked at my Father. "Yes, Dad, it's me." was all I could say. He sounded frail and weak…worse than he had ever sounded when he was drunk. I grabbed his hand, which was hanging off the bed, and smiled at him. "What is it?"

"Alex…I'm just glad you're here…" He said, drifting back to sleep once more. I sighed, smiling and leaning back into the chair. I didn't know when, but I soon found myself drifting to sleep as well. At eight in the morning however, my phone was vibrating, scaring the high holy hell out of me. I shook my head to jog myself awake and grabbed the phone out of my pocket. "Where are you? I know we just won Regionals, but it's not like you to take a day off. Text me back." blinked on my screen as a message from a clearly concerned Rachel.

Shit…what was I going to tell her? Though I had said I'd tell her all my secrets, I hadn't done so yet. She didn't know why I was crying that night, she didn't know about Mom's accident or Dad's alcohol abuse. She didn't know about my being a ghost of myself for the least year and a half. She didn't know about everything I endured at Westvale, at my own hands, at the hands of others...but I sighed and texted back in response none the less. "I'm fine. Dad in hospital. Lima Medical." And hit send quickly, tucked the phone back in my pocket, and stood up. I moved toward the door, yawning and opening it slowly. As I stepped into the quiet hallway, Dr. Schall walked up to me with a steaming cup of coffee.

"I figured you may need this. How is he doing?" He asked, handing me the paper cup and looking through the window into my father's room.

"He's been waking up on and off, but only for a few minutes before slipping back into sleep. Do you think he'll be better later today?" I said, sipping at the black brew, choking it down. I preferred tea, but the kind gesture wasn't lost on me. I would finish this cup, then go get something else.

"I think after all the rest he is getting, he should be up soon. Don't worry Alex. So, I heard about you and The New Directions winning Regionals-" He said, only to be cut off by a voice calling from down the hallway.

"Alex!" echoed down the hall as I was barreled into. I let out an "ooph!" as none other than Rachel Berry crashed into my side, holding me in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? I got your text and told Mr. Schue. He got all the glee kids excused for the day, Figgins sends his best wishes, they should be here soon. Mr. Schue is downstairs at the moment waiting for them. I'm so sorry, is your Dad okay? Are you okay?" She said, all of her words following without a breath.

"Rach…slow down. Calm down. I'm fine. Dad had a heart attack, but he'll be fine…sit down…I have something I need to tell you." I said, realizing I couldn't just spring 'my Dad had a heart attack' on her suddenly without an explanation. I moved down to a bench they had in the hall away from any of the other patients rooms. We both sat down and I looked her in the eyes. "You remember that I told you I will tell you all my secrets, since you said that they're safe with you?" I said, grabbing a hold of one of her hands, mostly for my own support.

"Of course…but what is this about Alex?" She said, grabbing hold of my thumb and squeezing, showing me she really was there and it wasn't just some dream.

"Well…Dad didn't have a heart attack from eating fast food or being old or smoking. He's not old at all, he's never smoked, but...he fell into alcoholism after my mother died. She was killed by a drunk driver about a year and a half ago. She was walking home from the store, he swerved onto the sidewalk. His blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit. He crashed into a nearby stop sign, which is where the cops found him an arrested him. Sadly, he had barely any injuries...but my mother lost her life. When she died, Dad fell into a deep depression. After the funeral, he started drinking, but he always swore that if he got drunk, he'd never drive. That's why there are times that Finn has to give me a ride to the school, because Dad will have taken the car the night before to go to the bar. It's also why I won't even touch alcohol other than to throw it away. That night at the school…" I said, stopping and looking down, thinking back on it.

_"I don't know why you're crying, or are here instead of home, or sang such a beautiful but pain-filled song…but I do know that you need someone, and you were there for me…so the least I can do is repay the favor I suppose." She said, pulling me into a hug._

"…I was crying because the song I was singing was about him. 'You choke down your anger, forget your only son'…it was all about him. I had finally told him that no matter how much he drank he couldn't bring Mom back. He had tried to get me to drink, egging me on to do it by saying that Mom used to drink with him…but I'm not her. Also…and no one knows this…when my Mom died she told the paramedics something that was to be passed on to my Dad and I. She told him to take care of me, and she told me to always be true to myself. Honestly? For the past year and a half, I have been nothing but a shell of who I used to be. Before I joined New Directions, I was nothing but hollow. I was barely a back up singer when I was at Westvale. That's why I sang "Changes", because that was what my life needed. A change." I released her hand and stood up, finishing off the bitter, black, coffee that was still sitting in my paper cup. I threw it away and looked down the hall at Dr. Schall, who smiled and approached after he realized I was done talking.

"Well, Alex, your father is still asleep. Do you want to head home and get changed and come back, or maybe-" I waved a finger back and forth before cutting him off.

"Actually, Dr. Schall…once all of New Directions gets here, I need you to show us to your pediatric cancer wing. I need to do something." I said, smiling. To my surprise, both he and Rachel responded with "What do you need to do?"

"Be true to myself." I said, and I smiled as I saw Mr. Schue and the gang walk through the elevator doors. Again to my surprise, I was pulled into a one armed hug by Puck. Last person in the world I would have expected compassion from.

"Alex, man, we came as soon as we could. Is your old man okay?" He said, looking me in the eyes. I nodded. "He's gonna be okay. Had a heart attack, and he's sleeping right now, but he'll be fine. I did, however, have something for all of us to do. I used to do it all the time when I was younger. My Mom and I would come here and sing to the kids with cancer. On a day like this, I need cheering up just as much as they do. So, if you all don't mind, let's go sing to them." I said, looking to Dr. Schall who moved toward the elevator and smiled.

"I remember those times Alex, you were about the same age as my son. What're you planning on singing?" He questioned, looking toward all of the New Directions.

"Well, I figure, the kids all need cheering up, and Glee is about bringing joy through music. So let's sing something they know…how about "Dancing in the Street"?" I said, noticing everyone nodding in agreement.

As the elevator pulled up the ninth floor, I smiled as it opened into a playroom full of little ones. Sure, most were bald from the chemotherapy, some were using walkers, and others were sitting and chairs and building with blocks, but to me, they were the most beautiful children in the world. I chuckled as a group of them swarmed about my knees and feet saying hi. "Hey kids. I have a feeling that today is a great day for everyone to sing! I'm Will, and these guys are the New Directions, and we're here to sing with you guys. Do you guys know…hmm…Dancing in the Street?" Mr. Schue said from behind me, looking at all the little ones. I patted some of them on the back softly as they said "Yeah!"

Rachel was the first to start singing, which made me smile even wider. _Caaaaaaaaaaalling out, around the world, are you ready for a brand new beat? Summer's here, and the time is right! _She motioned toward the kids to sing the next part. They all smiled and did so _for dancing in the street! _The rest of the New Directions, including Mr. Schue, chimed in for the remainder of the first verse. Rachel and I decided to both take the lead. _They're dancing in Chicaaaaaaaaaaago. (dancing in the streets!) Down in New Orleans (dancin' in the streets!). Up in New York City! (dancin' in the streets!) _I picked up one of the kids and swayed with her. _All we need is music, sweeeeeet music. There is music everywhere! So every guy! _I grabbed Rachel with my free hand and smiled while Finn grabbed Quinn, Puck grabbed Lauren, and Artie and Brittany held hands. Sam and Santana had kids in both arms, but smiled at each other _grab a girl! Everywhere around the world they be dancin' (dancin' in the streets!) _

We all smiled and finished out the song as the nurses walked up and thanked us all, saying that this is the nicest thing that anyone had done for these kids in a long while. Mr. Schue said it was my idea, and if they wanted us back, all they ever had to do was ask. He took me aside as the other glee clubbers went about playing games with the kids. "Alex, why don't you go down and see your father? We'll stay up here with the kids, singing some more songs and playing with toys and what not. We'll be here when you get back." He said, smiling and looking back at the kids. I nodded as I looked him in the eyes. "Thanks Mr. Schue. I promise, I won't be long." I said, moving toward the elevator and being stopped by Rachel. "Alex, I can go with you if you want. I know it's going to be hard to see your Father like that..." She said, not realizing I spent the entire night prior at his bedside.

"Rachel…thank you." I said, opening the elevator, both of us entering and pushing the "four" button. As the intercom dinged to say that we had arrived, I sighed and walked down the long hallway back to my Father's room.

When we entered, he was awake. He smiled as I walked in. Luckily, there weren't any doctors or nurses near by, so Rachel followed quickly after. He ushered me closer to the bed and spoke, still sounding weak, but not nearly as frail. "Alex…you're still here. I'm so glad. I'm so sorry to put you through this. I promise, I'll change my ways son. I know I'm not entitled to it at all…but I have a favor to ask of you." He said, coughing afterward, probably from talking so much after being asleep and silent. I nodded; glad to have Rachel there for support.

"What favor Dad? Ask anything." I said, looking into his eyes. His eyes were a deep emerald, mine were almost identical. His eyes used to gleam with joy, but now, that gleam was all but extinguished.

"The song you sang at Lillian's funeral…your mother's funeral…it's been running through my head all night. I heared it playing in my head when I felt my chest tighten. Please…sing it for me? I promise, I will change, and I won't let the past hinder my future...but…give me this one favor?" He said, smiling and looking up from his bed at me. I sighed and nodded once more. I quickly grabbed Rachel's hand for support, not certain if I could do this. She smiled and rubbed the top of my hand from wrist to knuckle. "You'll be fine Alex…just breathe." She noticed that my eyes were already watering before I even sang the first word.

I closed my eyes and heard the piano playing in my mind. I took a deep breath and slowly opened them as I sand. _I will not make, the same mistakes that you did, Iiiiiii will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery. I will not breeeak, the way you did, you fell sooo hard. I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that faaaaaaaaaar. Because of you I'll never straaaay too far from the sidewaaaaalk. Because of you I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get huuurt…_I knew the tears were streaming at this point, but I didn't care. Who I was before Westvale, before my mother's death...the one I was supposed to be true to, he would cry when he sang. He wouldn't view it as weakness. I had to be true to him I stopped, took a deep breath, and continued. _I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in__your sleeeep. I was so young you should have known better than to lean on meeee! You never thought of anyone else. You just saw your paaaaaaaaaaaaaain! And I now I cry in the middle of the night for the same...damn...thiiiiiiiiing! __Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get huuuuuuuuuuurt! Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everythiiiiiing, because of you I don't know how to let __**anyone else in! **__Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's emptyyyyyyy, because of you, I am…afraid…because of yoooooooou...because of yoooou...oooou..ou. _I stopped singing. As I closed my eyes from the burning of crying, I felt small, soft, gentle hands touch my cheeks, wiping the tears and cradling my face. I opened my eyes and looked at my father, who was crying as well. I moved toward the bed, wiping away his tears as Rachel had done for me.

"Thank you Alex…thank you. I'm going to stay here for another day and let them run their tests and give me any medicine they want, but I promise, when I come home…I'll be a better Dad. I'll be a better friend. I'll just be…better." He said. I nodded and whispered. "You had better…you're the only family I've got." And I turned to walk out of the room.

Rachel followed and we moved to the elevator. As the door opens, I walked on wobbling knees into the box. As I leaned down to her, Rachel and I stood face to face, nose to nose. Our eyes locked, and she leaned in closer…as I fell to my knees. I let the tears fall, and my voice cracked as I spoke. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I said and I beat my fists into the floor of the elevator.

Rachel pulled me into a tight embrace and simply said "shhh...don't apologize...you're not alone". For the first time in a year and a half, I felt like she was right. I was being taken care of by someone other than myself…and it felt right. I didn't feel alone. It didn't make me feel weak. It didn't make me feel ashamed. It made me feel…human.

"Alex…it's okay…he's going to be better. He can only hope to become as good a man as you are" She said, smiling and helping me up. She wiped my tears once more before the "ding" said we were back at the Children's Cancer Center. I forced a smile on my face as, standing before me, were Puck, Finn, Artie, Sam, and Mr. Schue painted up like a lion, a tiger, a leopard, a cheetah, and a bear. I chuckled at first, then Rachel and I both burst into full blown laughter. This was defiantly the family I was missing…and this was defiantly being "true to myself." In my head, I sang.

_You can't always wear a smile without a single frown._


	7. Life Of a Salesman

Disclaimer: I _**do not own**_ any of the characters of _Glee. _They are owned by the respected creators. The character of Alex Westner is owned by me (Derek Jordan Sytsma/Kered Amstys), and any use must be with explicit, written consent of the owner, This is strictly a work of fiction, using vague story lines from the television show adaptation of _Glee. Life of a Salesman _lyrics are owned by Yellowcard, and _Tears in Heaven _lyrics are owned by Eric Clapton

Author's Note: Yippie, more reviews! : ) Well, we finally get to see how Alex interacts with the former member of the New Directions, Kurt, in this chapter. We also see how he reacts to his father being clean and sober and truly becoming better like he promised. It's a bit of a short chapter because I wrote it after having already written part of chapter 8, but realizing I had wanted to include these two songs, and a bit of interaction between Alex and his father.

Chapter 7: The Life of a Salesman

It had been a week since Dad had been discharged from the hospital. He had defiantly changed for the better already. The second night home, he poured all the alcohol in the house down the sink. I smiled as I stood in the door frame, watching the swirling, dark vortex recede into the garbage disposal. As I watched it, it was like I was watching all of the self-destruction my old man had put himself through swirl into nothingness, an oblivion that was long overdue. He pushed off of the frame with one foot, moving toward him and patting him on the back. "I'm proud of you Dad…it's the first step ya know?"

"No, the first step was admitting I had a problem, and my heart giving out on me kinda proved that point kiddo. Now, why don't we go get some dinner and talk things over? What is that place you're always running off to with your friends…Breadcrumbs or something?" He said, rubbing his chin. I couldn't help but laugh before correcting him.

"Breadstix Dad…Breadstix. Sure, we can go there." I said, grabbing the keys off the hook and headed toward the door. I looked back to see Dad smiling and nodding.

Twenty minutes later, and loud and horribly off-key rendition of "Rock You like a Hurricane" later, my Father and I were laughing as we entered Breadstix. It was one of the "seat yourselves" evenings. As we moved into the restaurant, I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Alex! Over here!" came the joy-filled voice of Kurt Hummel. I turned my head around to see him heading toward me from a table across the room. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Kurt, what's up? Who're you here with, Blaine?" I said, not seeing anyone at the table with him. He shook his head and ushered us to join him.

"No, I'm here with my Dad. He's just using the restroom right now. This is your Dad, right?" He said as we all sat down in the booth slowly. I nodded my head quickly and let a smile envelope my face. "Yup, this is my old man. I'm guessing that Finn told you about the hospital. Dad just had an epiphany, so I suppose you could call this a celebratory dinner." I said, grabbing one of the 'famous' bread sticks. As Kurt smiled and got ready to speak, Burt Hummel returned to the table. His eyes lit up as he saw me and he extended his hand out for a shake.

"Alex, this is a nice surprise. Finn told me about what happened at the hospital. I'm guessing this is your father?" He said, ushering in my Pop's direction. I nodded. "Martin, this is Burt. Burt, this is my dad, Martin Westner." I was always the one to make introductions. They shook hands, and the evening went on. After ordering our meals, we all made small talk. Kurt and I talked about glee club, what was happening at Dalton, how the event went at the hospital, and the like. Burt and my father talked about a multitude of things also, like their high school days, losing their wives, how they both survived heart attacks, and even work. My Dad, before falling into the depression, had been working as a mechanic at Pep Boys. He and Burt were talking cars, repairs, tire types, and eventually, the conversation turned toward not just work, but future employment.

"Well, that'd be amazing Burt. But, you just met me, are you certain you wanna hire me? It sounds like this kind of a family operation you have going on." My Dad said between bites of spaghetti. At that comment, Kurt and I both turned our attention to the adults at the table. My smile grew even larger, if it was possible, at Burt's next comment.

"Alex is as good as family, which makes you as good as family too Martin. I mean, I obviously can't just hire you here at Breadstix, you'll have to come in for an interview, and maybe show me some of your skills with a wrench, but I think you'll do just fine." Burt said as he lifted a piece of chicken to his mouth and bite down. Kurt and I both turned to each other, and nodded. We moved away from the table and our parents so that we could talk.

"This is really great Kurt. My Dad really is changing for the better. I mean, having a life threatening heart attack can do that to a person, but still." I said, almost jumping up and down.

"Yes, that's great Alex. And I'm sure my Dad will be happy to have a coworker and friend around the shop. I'm just so happy I could..." we both smiled and said the next word in unison. "Sing!" We chuckled and talked over potential songs for a bit, tossing around several ideas before finally deciding on one that fit the situation for both of us and both of our fathers. We talked to the manager, who simply smiled, handed us the microphones and said it would be his pleasure to let us sing. Maybe it would even draw in a bigger crowd.

As we both moved toward the stage and tapped the mics to see if they were working, we heard the "thump thump" go through the high quality speaker system of the restaurant.

We both cast our eyes toward the table where our father's sat. We looked noticed that their eyes held curiosity and confusion. I also detected joy. I couldn't speak for Burt, but something told me that my father was always happy to see me with a microphone in my hand, because it was how he remembered my times with Mom.

"Um, hello everyone! I'm Kurt, and this is Alex. You probably know us both from the Dalton Academy Warblers and the McKinley High New Directions. We decided that, since fate decided to bring us both here, at the same time, with our dads, we would sing a song for them." Kurt said, ushering toward our table. The whole restaurant broke into applause at just the fact we would be singing. The manager hit the play button on the radio in back, the music of "Life of a Salesman" by Yellowcard sent blaring through the speakers. Kurt and I smiled as we sang in harmony on the first verse.

_What's a dad for, Dad? Tell me why I'm here, Dad. Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, Dad. Everything is fine, Dad. Proud that you are mine, Dad, because I know I'm growing up, to be a better man. T_he whole place roared with cheers and claps throughout the first verse. I looked to Kurt to tell him to solo the chorus. I turned my attention to our table and seeing the humbled looks on both our father's faces.

_Father I will always be, that same boy that stood by the seeeeea, aaaaand watched you tower over me. Now I'm older, I wanna be the same as you._

As his solo ended, Kurt moved his mic away, letting me take the reigns on the next verse. He smiled as, he too, saw our father's smiling and talking, being humbled by our performance.

_What's a dad for, dad? Taught me how to stand, Dad. Took me by the hand and you showed me how to be a bigger man, Dad. Listen when you talk Dad, follow where you walk Dad, and you know that I will always do the best I caaaan, I caaaaan!_

Kurt and I both moved off the stage as he sang the next chorus, moving toward our father's and smiling.

_Father I will always be (always beeeeeee), that same boy that stood by the sea, aaaaand watched you tower over me (over meeeeeee). Now I'm older, I wanna be the same as you. The same as yoooooooooooouuuuu. _As the instrumental break hit, we both pulled our fathers up from the booth and looked them in the eyes. It wasn't difficult, as Kurt and Burt were about the same height, and I was about six inches taller than my dad. We smiled and Kurt reprised the chorus as instrumental broke.

_Father I will always be, that same boy that stood by the sea, aaaaand watched you tower over me. Now I'm older, I wanna be the same as you. _As he repeated the chorus, I sang the lines that came between each line, looking deep into my father's eyes. For a year and a half, he hadn't been a father…but I knew now that he would keep his promise to Mom, and his promise to me. _When I am a dad, Dad. I'm gonna be a good dad. Did the best you could Dad. Always understood Dad. Taught me what was right, Dad. Opened up my eyes, Dad. Glad to call you my Dad. _As the last line of the song hit, Kurt and I sang it in perfect harmony and hugged our respected fathers._ Thank you for my life, Dad._

The whole restaurant was in an uproar of cheers, whistles, "aww"s and "bravo"s. Kurt and I returned the microphones to the manager, smiled at one another, said "Good plan", and made our way back to the table, Kurt almost skipping with joy. We arrived back at the table and sat next to our dads, both patting us on the back as we sat at their sides. We smiled, they smiled, and all seemed to be right in the world. We paid our bills, and before exiting, my dad and Burt shook hands, Kurt gave me a quick hug, and we all said our good byes.

Dad had an interview at 11 AM tomorrow. I opened up the car door as told him I was happy for him and proud of him. I pulled him into tight embrace before we got in the car. I thought of all the times that I needed a father figure, but he wasn't mentally there…and I realized that to move on with my life, and for him to move on with his, I would have to forgive him. The past was the past, and he was making strives to be a better man. As I turned on the car, the radio was still on the classic rock station. Dad was flipping channels between commercials, and about halfway through the drive home, out of the speakers gentle came one of the first songs I ever heard my father sing. I listened carefully to Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton as I realized it was about halfway through. I took my eyes off the road for a second, to look at my father. His face showed that it didn't much matter, as he just closed his eyes and started with the next line of the song.

_Cause I knooooow, I just can't stay…here in Heaven. Time can bring you down. Time can bend your knee. Time can break your heart, having you begging please. Begging …Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure. And I knoooow there'll be no more…tears in Heaven…_

I smiled as he sang…his voice was soft just like Clapton's. Ever since Mom passed away, I hadn't heard him sing a single note, so this was a suprise. As we pulled in the drive way, I turned off the ignition and took a deep breath.

"Dad…you should know that...well…I forgive you for not being there this past year and a half." I said, opening my door as he did his. After the slam of the metal against metal subsided, I heard him speak. "Thank you son…that means more than you'll ever know." He whispered, moving toward the front door and opening it with his house key. He went upstairs toward his bedroom, and I toward mine. As I flopped down into my mattress, my phone was vibrating with a text. I pulled it out of my pocket and read "Thanks for singing with Kurt, he just told me about it. Sounds like you two had a lot of fun!" from Finn. I smiled and began replying. Something told me it was going to be a good night.


End file.
